ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Galactic Federation of Light
The Galactic Federation of Light (also known as Galactic Confederation) is an extension of the Ashtar Galactic Command, whose agendas are channeled through 's organization, the Planetary Activation Organization (PAO). Greg Giles is a known channeler in association with this group. Their agenda is to seek out "Starseeds" and activate them. Agenda The GFL identify with the Pleiades in the . They may appear as "multidimensional spirit beings" or as humanoid beings. They are supposedly in conflict with The Greys over Earth dealings with Humans. has channeled that the GFL was created 4.5 million years ago to prevent inter-dimensional darkforces from dominating and exploiting this galaxy. At present, there are just over 200,000 member star nations, confederations, or unions. Approximately 40% are humanoids and the rest are varied forms of sentient beings. Most members of the Galactic Federation are fully conscious beings. Long ago, the sacred Emerald Orders of the Spiritual Hierarchies of this galaxy forged a Grand Spiritual Council of the Light. To this sacred entity came the great Beings of Light who created sacred colonies in the star groupings that you know as the constellations of Lyra, Cancer, and Gemini. These grand Beings eventually formed a League of Light, whose present progeny is the Galactic Federation of Light. The Galactic Federation is also overseen by the Great Blue Lodge of Creation, whose wondrous Light emanates throughout this Galaxy from a major stargate located in the Sirius star system. The Sirius star-nation is a proud member of the Galactic Federation. The Galactic Federation of Light is composed of many humanities from many worlds committed to the cause of helping Earth ascend. Within the Federation is the Ashtar Command, a division whose members have the sole mission of helping in the ascension process. They send spiritual guides, who speak through a few people in this world, who have a special mission here on Earth. These people with a mission are regular humans who have taken birth just like everyone else; however, their spiritual lineage is not native to this world. Those people are light workers and starseeds, whose spirits originate from various worlds within the Federation, such as Lyra, Sirius, the Pleaides, Andromeda Galaxy, and countless others. There are also children who are born today, whose current bodies are already more highly evolved than most older humans, and they are known as 'Indigos' and 'Crystal' children. And lastly, some souls are "walk-ins", where the original soul born to a body moves on, and a light-being walks into the body left behind. October 14, 2008 Hoax A psychic named "blossom Goodchild" posted videos on Youtube and other websites across the internet indicating that she had made contact with members of the GFL. They allegedly told her they would arrive on Earth in a massive ship on October 14 of 2008, the ship was said to be seen near Alabama. As predicted by many skeptics the ship never came and many people who follow the GFL idea were angry. She responded by saying that their trip would be delayed. Reception and Skepticism Ufologists and most people who are interested in the UFO/Alien Phenomenon view the GFL with large skeptisim. To most paranormal investigation teams it is classified as a large "cult" that feeds on peoples general interest in the subject of Extraterrestial life and alien beings who are visiting Earth. Many view the idea as unhealthy and on the line of religious fanaticism. ~The strength one must use to realize that something is off about the way society is ran, and to talk the path of truth and knowledge; is immense. It is not an easy task, and that task is not meant for everyone to fulfill. I cannot tell you what to believe, but I can tell you that you need to see and understand why you believe and do things. You do not have to be a conspiracy theorist too find out how we care having a chemical warfare on our bodies, and mind. The food industry is a place to explore thourouly, before jumping to the conclusion of what you were told "Our government cares about us!". ~Anyone who is dedicated to seeking the path of truth and following how they FEEL about things to make judgement (vs using logic) can connect to the Galactic Federation of Light, that is here to help the humans evolution. It is offensive that they have gained the image in some that they are here for their own self gain, but those who see that are blinded by the fact that our society is ran by other forces that are literally have been doing such since the beginning of this planet. The Galactic Federation of Light is here to help us raise the vibration of Light, since we have failed as a race to blindly follow what we have been told. ~It is unhealthy to follow any practice, religion, belief system without deeper understanding and proof. Yet the so called "proof" we have that bases our educational, medicinal, and scientific evidence is very much controlled and designed solely for the fact of creating very limited use of our birth talents and abilities. ~There are very many humans, whom actually are from the Galctic Federation of Light themselves but fear, and mental programs have clouded very very many of us from who we truly are. Which we came here by choice, because we knew we could fulfill the mission to save this universe and it's inhabitants before they get trapped here, and can never leave. We are much more than we ever thought, because we were told only Gods could have such power. Yet, we were told such because we have the ability to achieve such; as a program to control us. Yet us, who came here to help don't fulfil the mission of spreading light and becoming towers of Light, we also will stay stuck, and never be able to return home, nor would we ever be able to remember. External Links * Has Information about the Federation * Alleged member speaks * More Information on the GFL * Detailed Article on GFL Category:Interstellar Organizations